Weather
by VioletSorceress
Summary: Tokka Week. First dates just never turn out how you plan them to.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. All characters and events are a trademark of the creators and of Nickelodeon.**

**Tokka Week Day Three - Prompt Three: Weather**

* * *

"This is the worst date ever," Toph declared, smacking her hand on the wooden table. They—she and her date—were both sitting at an outside table in the Ba Sing Se restaurant district, their hands holding up their heads to keep them both from dying of boredom. She and Sokka were on their first date, meaning that it was their first time out together in a semi-romantic setting, and it was _very_ awkward for both of them.

"Come on, Toph. It can't be that bad," Sokka tried his best to save the situation. "I mean, there's good food here." He gestured his hands toward the table stupidly, meaning that he was doing it for no real reason because his date would never notice his hand movements.

"I guess," she muttered, twirling her dining utensil in her bowl. But she hadn't been referring to the lack of proper nourishment. She had been referring to their lack of proper conversation. "But we aren't really talking much."

"Well. . . ." he twiddled his hands uneasily. "How's life for you?"

She smirked, "Good. You?"

"Fine, actually." And that was it.

After another moment's silence, Toph shot up from the table. "I can't take it anymore!" she cried out, attracting the attention of the many people surrounding her. "I'm so _bored_!"

Reaching out, he grabbed his date by the arm and pulled her back to her seat. "Toph. Toph!"

She crossed her arms and pouted, staring angrily at whatever her eyes focused on, which was the set of table legs. "Whatever."

They were both silent for a minute.

"So. . . How's the weather?" As you may know, asking about the weather is a standard question that one may ask when out of conversation topics. But to Sokka, he was hoping it would make a great conversation opener.

Letting out an indistinguishable noise, she nearly lunged at him before smiling. "I think it's just fine and good and dandy."

Sokka laughed nervously, "Great."

Sadly, though, it was not great. Normally, good weather consists of a bright blue sky, puffy white clouds, and a shining sun. That day, however, included a gray sky of mostly ugly blackish clouds, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. It was barely a minute later before the loud booming signal of a thunderstorm sounded through the area.

"It's time for this date to end." Toph stood up and kicked her chair.

"No!" he called out, stampeding out of his seat and toward his date. "It's not raining yet, see?"

And, as you all know, the universe loved proving Sokka wrong. So saying that it was raining was an understatement. While it may seem normal for a storm to start with a slow drizzle, this storm just had the rain pound down without warning.

"You were saying?"

The thunder roared loudly, followed almost immediately by lightning, and suddenly every person who had once been outside was inside the restaurant.

"Fine," Sokka admitted defeat, grabbing Toph by the waist and pulling her close. "I'd say this date was a success, wouldn't you?"

She shoved him away from her in an unusually crabby way. "Let's just go." She began walking away.

"Aww," he sulked, but followed her nonetheless.

If your first date ends in disaster, it's usually a sign that you and your date probably aren't meant to be and should break up immediately to save you the trouble of heartbreak in the near future. If your first date is so perfectly perfect it's impossible to compare it to anything else, you and your date are probably going to get married and live together forever.

But that's not always the case.

For Toph and Sokka, their first date was a horrible mess that deserved to be forgotten. But rather than taking it as an indicator of a bad couple, they took it as a good thing, and now are happily married.

So if it comes down to you and your date somehow getting caught in a giant thunder storm, you were either meant to love each other forever or are going to kill each other soon.

Take your pick.

* * *

**So yeah, here's my Tokka Week Prompt Three. And guess what? I'm happy with this one! -does a little jig- I think I'll write a one-shot explaining what they did when they got back home. -smirks- But not now. Gots ta sleep, ya knows? **

**. . . I've been reading too much ASOUE, haven't I? Poor Lemony Snicket's got a little impersonator. XD**

**I hope you liked it. Lemme know. :D**

**-Sophia**


End file.
